Descubriendo sus sentimientos
by Alicexandy
Summary: Sakura le pregunta a Kashima, que es lo que siente por Hori-sempai, Kashima se da cuenta que está enamorada de su Sempai y comienza a evitarlo, y este se pregunta el porqué llegando quiza a la verdad? Una historia HorixKashima con un poco de SakuraxNozaki
1. Una confesion

**Holi esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic y pues me quedo bien largo aun me falta la segunda parte disculpen mi falta de ortografía uwu con el tiempo iré aprendiendo, bueno estos días, semanas, bueno desde que apareció el anime realmente me he traumado mucho con estos dos se han vuelto uno de mis otp favoritos y no hay muchos fanfic, creo que ni en español pero espero que si se pase alguien y me deje su opinión u alguna sugerencia xD bueno gracias espero les guste (:**

-Kashima -kun, ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por Hori-Sempai?  
>Pregunto curiosa la pequeña peli naranja, mientras acompañaba a Kashima, que se saltaba el club de drama al finalizar las clases. Sentadas ambas en el patio de la escuela, Sakura se le quedo viendo curiosa mientras el viento soplaba sutilmente arrastrando el pelo de ambas chicas, mientras con una sonrisa cálida Kashima le responde<p>

-Lo que siento por Hori chan Sempai… Bueno yo entre a esta preparatoria porque lo vi actuar, desde ese momento me fascino la forma en que interpreto a su personaje, realmente es la persona que más admiro, a pesar de que es bastante bajo, tiene mucho talento, en el día de ingreso me sorprendió bastante cuando se acerco a mí y me pidió que me uniera al club, era como un sueño hecho realidad!, fui tan feliz. El sentir que tengo su atención me hace feliz, como si no quisiera separarme nunca más de él es una calidez que jamás había sentido por nadie.

Sakura, se quedo viendo impresionada como la peli azul se refería a Hori-Sempai era una manera totalmente diferente a como se expresaba de las demás personas, pudo ver su sonrisa y su calidez al hablar del castaño, incluso lucia mas femenina que de costumbre. Cuando se trataba de Hori, Kashima era diferente, ha como actuaba normalmente cuando estaba rodeaba de chicas, ella parecía más femenina y solía hacerle pucheros entre otras cosas para llamar su atención.  
>Sakura mirándola con los ojos le dijo.<p>

-Entonces usted está enamorada de Sempai?  
>Kashima sintió un viento helado pasar por su rostro, mirando callada a la pequeña a su lado, de pronto sintió su rostro caliente, y pudo notar que su corazón se acelero.<p>

-D… De que hablas Chiyo-chan!  
>¿y... yo enamorada de Hori Sempai? no eso no, jamás me ha pasado eso con un chico, bueno con nadie, pero estoy segura de que no es eso, es extraño...<p>

Se rió entre ironías, y sintió su corazón acelerar, acaso la chica no estaba consciente de lo que sentía por su Sempai? A pesar de ser la primera en la clase en partes era realmente una idiota como le había dicho Sakura. Ella realmente no estaba consciente que le gustaba aquel chico que solía patearla y arrastrarla al club de drama, estaba tan acostumbrada a que las chicas se enamoraban de ella y ella enamorarlas que se le hizo extraño, ella amaba ser el príncipe de la historia, nerviosa sentía que estaba roja y no entendía porque, no podía aceptar tener esos sentimientos, así que se hizo la idea en su cabeza que solo era admiración, quizá se estaba mintiendo a si misma pero eso la haría sentir mejor o eso creyó.

Rompiendo el silencio miro a Sakura, y le dijo con melancolía, que quizá podría ser cierto pero que le prometiera que no se lo diría a nadie, que primero debía aclarar sus sentimientos, Sakura nerviosa por sentir que había dicho algo malo asintió y le dijo que iría por unas bebidas para que se tranquilizara, Kashima asintió vacilante y se quedo sentaba sin moverse.  
>En esos momentos estaban pasando miles de preguntas en su cabeza ella perdida entre sus pensamientos solo podía sentir la brisa mover suavemente su cabello, hasta que la paz de ese momento fue interrumpida. A lo lejos pudo oír que una voz conocida que recito su nombre de una manera nada agradable, se puso nerviosa y sintió su rostro rojo nuevamente, quería levantarse y huir pero fue demasiado tarde porque la chica ya estaba tirada en el suelo al ser noqueada por su Sempai, el cual venia por ella para llevarla al club de drama, arrastrando a la semiconsciente chica se la llevo como era de costumbre.<br>Al volver Sakura no vio a Kashima y sintió un frio escalofrió el cual se detuvo cuando vio salir a su amado Nozaki kun, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y corrió hacia el felizmente olvidando lo ocurrido con Kashima y dándole a él la bebida que había comprado, de hecho esa era la razón por la que Sakura acompañaba a Kashima, estaba esperando a Nozaki, que estaba hablando con el director para que lo dejara usar una sala quien sabe para qué.

Al pasar los días, Kashima había empezado a actuar de una manera extraña con Hori, como si lo estuviera evitando, incluso había dejado de llegar tarde y ya no faltaba a los ensayos, solo para evitar ser arrastrada o regañada por su Sempai. Hori, pensaba que quizá esta estaba molesta con él, por los reiterados golpes, pero no pudo pensar nada más, y solo lo dejo así. Un día Kashima se volvió a retrasar así que Hori, la fue a buscar enojado por la tardanza innecesaria y la encontró en el pasillo sola dirigiéndose al club, relajadamente, eso molesto a Hori así que la tomo de las muñecas y la arrastro, al menos un poco sorpresivamente para el esta se soltó y le dijo fríamente que podía caminar sola, ella con las mejillas un poco rojas, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, Hori por otro lado se quedo impresionado por esa actitud nada común en Kashima, al otro día mientras se dirigía al salón escucho una conversación que estaba teniendo ella con sus "fans"  
>-Entonces no vendrás hoy tampoco?<br>- Em… si lo siento, debo ir temprano al club de drama jeje no quiero llegar tarde así que dejémoslo para otro día, vale?  
>Decía la joven mientras se alejaba disculpándose por otro día no cumplir sus problemas con las chicas que tanto amaban al príncipe, ellas al verla marchar no pudieron evitar dar unos comentarios de que la peli azul, estaba diferente, actuaba extraño, como si algo le preocupara tanto que ya no le importaba tanto seducir a las chicas, Hori después de escuchar todo eso y ver que de verdad Kashima tenía algo extraño, pensativo comenzó a caminar al club de drama donde no pudo sacarse de la cabeza todo eso, sobre la peli azul la cual evitaba toparse con su Sempai en varias ocasiones, rascándose la cabeza decidió no darle importancia debido a que Kashima había tenía un rendimiento excelente durante estos días, no había faltado a ningún ensayo y había ayudado en todo lo que le pedían, ahora se encontraba hablando de unos diablos con la princesa de la obra, Hori se le quedo viendo, y noto el espacio que se estaba creando entre los dos, lo que era bastante incomodo, sentía que algo no estaba bien, quizá era su culpa? O quizá no el aun no sabía pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, pero ahora no era tiempo de preocupaciones personales, se dijo y decidió preocuparse por la obra que estaba cercana a estrenarse.<p>

Ya eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde y todos se habían ido, al menos eso pensaba Hori, después de terminar de ordenar sus papeles quiso darse un baño, cuando salió de por alguna razón extraña quiso salir al escenario, a lo lejos pudo notar la figura alta de una persona al irse acercando mas, noto que era Kashima, la que aun seguía ensayando sus diálogos aun que estuviera completamente sola, ella realmente brillaba en el escenario, como si todas las luces estuvieran dirigidas hacia ella, tenia tanto talento que era de admirar la grandiosa forma en que desempeñaba el papel de príncipe el que ella hubiera nacido para ello, Hori se quedo viéndola, perdido entre su actuación viendo su mirada, escondido como si fuera un delincuente en la oscuridad, se preguntaba si habría hecho algo malo? Para que ella lo evitara, mientras más la miraba sentía su corazón acelerase, y su cara calentarse, Porque razón me importa tanto? Se dijo a el mismo, porque razón le preocupaba tanto que esta ya no le hablara si ella estaba haciendo todo perfecto, pero aun así sentía que las cosas no estaban bien, sus pensamientos confusos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido proveniente del escenario, El príncipe estaba arrodillado en el suelo cabizbajo, golpeando con el puño el suelo del escenario constantemente, Hori logro escuchar lo que esta decía para ella misma mientras golpeaba el suelo  
>–Porque tiene que pasar esto? Acaso no puedo ser honesta conmigo misma? Que patética me he vuelto,<br>Se decía mientras sintió unas pisadas que se acercaban lentamente hacia ella, al levantar su rostro pudo ver la causa de sus preocupaciones, Hori el que había estado espiándola desde la oscuridad había oído todo lo que ella había dicho,  
>-Kashima?<br>Dijo el joven que la miraba mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura,  
>-Estas bien?<br>Kashima sorprendida casi se cae de espalda mientras retrocedía para alejarse de su Sempai, avergonzada por lo ocurrido su rostro se habías vuelto rosado y evitaba mirar a Hori a la cara, con los ojos aun llorosos le dijo que pensaba que todos se habían ido así que decidió practicar un rato, Hori solo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada, Hori se volvió a acercar a ella, la cual no escapo de miedo solo se quedo mirándolo también, de sus ojos no dejaban de caer lagrimas, comenzó a molestarle eso a Kashima por lo que tapándose la cara con el brazo con el extremo de la manga del otro brazo comenzó a secarse las lagrimas, para que Hori no la viera así. Hori ya al lado de ella agachado también se burlo de ella,  
>-Podrás ser el príncipe de la escuela pero realmente eres una niña llorona verdad?,<br>Se rió, Kashima se quito las manos de la cara y lo vio sorprendida y confundida, El presidente saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo y comenzó a secar la cara del príncipe, Kashima seguía sin decir nada recibiendo las atenciones de su sempai, el cual le volvió a preguntar si le sucedía algo,  
>-Estas bien Kashima? Puedes decirme si te pasa algo, somos amigos, no? Si sucedió hice algo malo, házmelo saber no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, ese tipo de cosas no me deja un buen sabor de boca y después de todo eres una chica, y todo eso<br>Kashima levanto la vista y se le quedo viendo, el estaba sonriendo con su cara relajada, mientras sostenía el pañuelo empapado, ella se quedo un buen rato viéndolo, Hori también la miraba, no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era, sus ojos y sus facciones, ella podría ser una modelo si quisiera, una grandiosa actriz _incluso si está llorando realmente es linda,_ al escucharse decir eso en su cabeza se sonrojo y le desvió la mirada, Kashima lo seguía mirando, se sentía débil tonta, quería estar mas cerca de él, más cerca de su querido sempai, pero le era difícil admitir que le gustaba, pero no podía negar que la sensación de estar cerca de el realmente le agradaba más que cualquier cosa en la vida, más que estar rodeaba por un montón de chicas, con el todo era diferente a pesar de que siempre la regañaba, la golpeaba o arrastraba, el siempre estaba pendiente de ella, la iba a buscar a donde estuviera, y eso le gustaba mucho, y no pudo resistir el impulso de querer tenerlo en sus brazos, así que lo abraso, Hori se puso rojo y luego molesto, estuvo a punto de mandarla a volar, pero se tranquilizo al sentir el aroma de esta, ya habían estado así de cerca, cuando el príncipe toro lo había llevado a la enfermería en ese momento noto un delicioso olor que realmente lo seducía, ella olía muy bien, tenía una piel hermosa y cuidada, también pudo sentir le corazón de la chica que estaba a mil por hora, igual que el de él, se quedaron varios minutos así sin decir nada, Kashima se separo de su Sempai y al pudo decir unas palabras.  
>Hori chan sempai… Creo que yo me he enamorado de usted.<p> 


	2. Al fin me he dado cuenta!

**Holi aquí traigo la segunda parte ouo y final, creo, de este fic que está muy largo, cuando re-leí el epi uno, me fije que habían palabras nada que ver con el texto y me quería morir, así que disculpen por eso ahora pondré mas atención y revisare bien antes de postear el capitulo uvu. Bueno volviendo al horikashi, en mis gloriosos días de trauma se me ocurrieron otros fic´s de estos dos y los quiero hacer aun que no se por cual ir primero, uno es de una ex novia de hori que aparece a interrumpir sus vidas [? y el otro es algo que pasaría después de que Kashima se enfadara con Hori porque este animo a Mikorin en vez de ella en el capi pasado. Bueno luego veré cual hacer primero, ahora sigamos con la segunda parte de esto c: Gracias por leer a los que se pasan 3**

* * *

><p>-Hori chan sempai… Creo que yo me he enamorado de usted<p>

Resonaba en la cabeza de Hori, hubo un silencio incomodo después de la confesión de la chica, un silencio que jamás chicos habían sentido tan eterno. La peli azul lo mirada seria, a los ojos, hasta que reacciono abriéndolos, y poniéndose completamente roja, vio que Hori iba a decir algo y se adelanto callándolo, se levanto y dijo muy bajo para sí misma,

-Que mierda acabo de decir…

Pero Hori pudo escucharla, y noto que su rostro estaba pálido y se tambaleaba, luego esta lo miro y le grito que olvidara todo lo que había dicho, y que hicieran como que nada de eso había ocurrido, Hori el que aun no decía nada la seguía viendo. La chica al no recibir respuesta de esto y aun avergonzaba le dijo "¿vale?" con una sonrisa entusiasta para luego irse corriendo mientras el chico se quedo viendo como está tropezando con unas cajas y todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Al Lunes siguiente Kashima había vuelto a la "normalidad", se saltaba el taller y tenía un montón de chicas al rededor y llegaba tarde, pero había algo diferente, ambos chicos no se habían hablado desde entonces, a los demás del club le extraño que Hori chan, no se alterara porque el príncipe llegaba tarde, ni porque no hacia bien su trabajo, más bien Hori parecía tener la mente en otro lugar, estaba pensando en aquella "confesión" de su kouhai, aquel viernes después de haberla visto llorando, y dedujo evidentemente cuales eran las razones de porque estaba llorando y actuaba extraño, pero a pesar de que esta le había dicho que hicieran como que no pasaba el no podía, se preguntaba a sí mismo, "¿Cómo voy a hacer que nada ha pasado? ¿Acaso es idiota o qué?"  
>Al final Hori paso de estar perdido en su mente a un estado molesto por las últimas palabras de la chica. Estaba tan molesto que no se dio ni cuenta que Kashima se estaba acercando para preguntarle algo respecto a un guion que no entendía, pero este como estaba tan molesto sin darse cuenta la golpeo y mando a volar lejos, los demás chicos del club suspiraron y se dijeron, "parece que Hori chan está bien"<br>Pero Hori, no se sentía bien y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió del lugar a dar un paseo, necesitaba pensar más, había estado todo el fin de semana con eso en la cabeza, pero no podía sacárselo, y le dio mucho más coraje ver que Kashima si estaba haciendo como si las cosas esa tarde no hubieran ocurrido, a él le irritaba esa actitud, el quería aclarar todo o no podría estar al 100%. Pero ¿porque le molestaba tanto? Ni siquiera él podía deducir esa respuesta.

Así los días fueron pasando Kashima parecía totalmente normal, mientras que Hori, se sentía nervioso e irritado al estar cerca de ella, tanto que estaba pensando en evitarla a propósito, pero aun así se sentía mal y molesto.  
>Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensativo, fue espantado por un montón de chicas admiradoras de Kashima, ella les estaba coqueteando, como el príncipe que era, por alguna razón, Hori se sintió mas irritado y su corazón latía fuerte, sentía una presión en el pecho que no le gustaba para nada, quería golpearla y mandarla lejos, pero no podía, se sentía sudoroso, un poco mal y algo mareado, al darse la vuelta para evitar seguir mirando, noto que una pequeña lo estaba observando con una de sus particulares caras, y le dijo<p>

-Hori sempai… ¿usted esta... celoso?

Hori se quedo en blanco por unos minutos mientras la pequeña Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad, luego grito y negó absolutamente sentir celos por Kashima, mientras su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, Sakura no le creyó y se burlo de él, lo cual molesto a Hori, y se fue rápidamente del lugar sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguido por la chica, la cual seguía riéndose dulcemente de él.  
>Encontrándose en la azotea el peli castaño se sentó cerca de la reja mientras miraba hacia abajo, de reojo suspirando, sin darse cuenta que Sakura lo había estado siguiendo, ya que sorprendió al verla sentada cómodamente a su lado.<p>

-Sempai ¿A usted le gusta Kashima Kun? Puede ser sincero conmigo después de todos somos amigos y siento que está un poco estresado respecto a algo que le molesta.

Hori abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a la peli naranja decir eso y sintió su corazón acelerar de una manera que nunca había sentido, su sangre hervía, acaso si le gustaba la chica alta que parecía un príncipe, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de esto, solo hasta que ella misma se le había confesado a él, en un acto de debilidad.  
>Después de quedársela viendo un buen rato el chico se hecho en la reja y dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba al cielo azul que había ese día<p>

-Kashima, el viernes pasado, se me confeso, había estado actuando extraño y me preocupe, la encontré llorando y me dio un abrazo, dijo que yo le gustaba, luego que lo olvidara todo y se fue corriendo, ahora yo sinceramente creo que estoy confundido.

Decía el peli castaño sin despegar la vista del cielo mientras jugueteaba con sus meñiques, Sakura se dio una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-La semana pasada le pregunte a Kashima que era lo que pensaba de Hori Sempai, me dijo un montón de cosas maravillosas de usted, y le dije que estaba enamorada, se sorprendió y no lo creía, pero al parecer ambos tienen los mismo sentimientos, pero son demasiado testarudos para darse cuenta que se aman…

El viento soplaba en la azotea, el chico estaba impresionado al saber lo que había dicho, pero mas fue cuando la chica le pregunto

-Hori sempai ¿Usted qué piensa de Kashima-kun?

Hori soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, y pensó "así que por esa razón estaba actuando así, es tan tonta que no sabía cómo afrontar la situación jeje", se empezó a reír fuerte, quizá de nerviosismo o porque también era un idiota como Kashima. Sakura mientras tanto se reía, pensando que era un sempai enamorado pero a la vez idiota, entonces Hori respiro hondo miro a la pequeña y dijo

-Kashima es una grandiosa actriz, puede interpretar lo que quiera, es la estrella de nuestro club, siempre brillara si se lo propone, pero también es muy floja, una masoquista y aunque antes no lo había visto así ella siempre está tratando de llamar mi atención, de una manera estúpida claro, que me hace enojar, pero a pesar de eso ella siempre está atenta a lo que yo hago, pero siempre me hace enojar, por sus estupideces y malentiende todo, ella es muy guapa, y huele bien, sus ojos son hermosos y tiene unas bonitas y largas piernas, últimamente me he dado cuenta que me divierte estar cerca de ella, quiero estar cerca de ella, Kashima me gusta, no importa si parece un chico ella es realmente hermosa, ella se ha robado mi corazón.

Decía Hori poniendo su mano en su pecho con un rostro tan apasionado, y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas tanto que parecía estar orgulloso de este, Sakura lo miraba con corazones y emoción al sentirlo con tanta pasión, y darse cuenta que lo que sospechaba era verdad estaba feliz porque él se diera cuenta lo que sentía por ella, Sakura estaba feliz tanto como si se tratara de ella, pensaba en lo lindo que sería si Nozaki se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos se sintió un poco deprimida al recordar como el chico no se daba cuenta que Sakura estaba enamorada de él y suspiro mirando un poco bajo.

-Ojala Nozaki kun se diera cuenta así como sempai.

Se dijo a si misma pero Hori la había escuchado y se echo a reír,

-Sakura-chan ¿a usted le gusta Nozaki kun verdad? ya me había dado cuenta pero esto lo confirma JAJA.

Sakura se puso roja y una nube de vapor exploto en su cabeza tartamudeando trataba de negar, pero ella era muy obvia respecto a lo que sentía por el chico alto, así que le conto que esta se había confesado y este pensaba que le pedía un autógrafo y termino siendo su ayudante en pintar los fondos de su manga, Hori no pudo evitar reírse por la estupidez de Nozaki, Sakura por su parte se molesto, pero este le dio ánimos, diciéndole que la apoyaría en todo y que la ayudaría a que el cabeza dura de Nozaki se diera cuenta, un trabajo difícil ya que hablamos de Nozaki, pero aun así se lo propuso y ambos pasaron un buen rato riendo de los idiotas que podían llegar a ser Nozaki y Kashima algo que los dos estaban bastante de acuerdo.

Hori se había pasado, sin darse cuenta, casi toda la tarde en la azotea hablando con Sakura, tanto que no se dio cuenta que se había saltado el club de drama, pero a él no le importo mucho.  
>Sakura le había dicho que lo primero que debía hacer era aclarar sus sentimientos con Kashima, así que corriendo partió buscarla por el colegio, cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien que estaba sentado en el suelo, casi mandando a volar directo al suelo al chico que corría, Hori molesto le grito a la persona que había entorpecido su paso, vio que era Kashima sentada en el suelo con un semblante muy oscuro y decadente, la cual ni se dio cuenta que casi había botado a su sempai, Hori se le acerco en silencio y se agacho frente a ella, Kashima al fin se dio cuenta, y se sonrojo y nerviosamente se dio un cabezazo con este haciendo que se molestara mas, Hori la miraba con ira, así que con una mano le tomo una muñeca mientras que con la otra se masajeaba el golpe que se había hecho por culpa del cabezazo.<p>

-¿ACABAS DE VER LO QUE HAS HECHO!?

Le dijo gritando, Kashima iba a decir algo, estaba asustada, pero Hori la callo poniendo su dedo en la boca, y se le acerco lentamente.

-¿Podemos aclarar lo que dijiste el otro cuando te fuiste corriendo?

Le decía mientras se acercaba más y mas a su cara, con una voz muy baja que solo ella podía escuchar, Kashima estaba completamente roja y mientras balbuceaba con el dedo de Hori en su boca.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de tus sentimientos? ¿Qué piensas que te voy a comer o algo así?

Kashima dejo de balbucear y quito la mirada a Hori, el cual sorprendió a la chica agarrándola de la cara obligándola a mirarlo, estando ya casi a centímetros de sus bocas, ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones, sus bocas comenzaron a acercarse, pero Hori, se detuvo justo antes que sus labios se rosaran, Kashima se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin moverse, ambos se sentían seducidos por el ambiente, además al rededor de la escuela ya no quedaba nadie, solo el sonido de sus corazones acelerados, entre el silencio de un pasillo.

-Si repites lo que dijiste el viernes podremos seguir…

El la miraba de una manera en la que nadie la había visto antes y ella se sentía avergonzada pero seducida por la cercanía entre ambos, hasta que al fin pudo pronunciar las palabras que él quería oír

-Me gustas, semp...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios del presidente, habían alcanzado a los del príncipe, fue un beso largo, casi en la oscuridad, de los ojos de la chica caían lagrimas de felicidad, al separarse en búsqueda de aire, Hori se acerco a la oreja de la chica y abrasándola le dijo

-Tu también me gustas tonta

La chica abrió sus ojos verdes y se sintió tan roja y mareada "por la calentura del momento" que se dio un cabezazo por la parte de atrás con la pared fue tan fuerte, que se desmayo cayendo en los brazos del presidente del club de drama el cual la cobijo suavemente mientras la acurrucaba, este pudo sentir una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Kashima.

Al despertar pudo darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la escuela, y que estaba recostada, tapada por unas mantas en una cama que jamás había visto pero a lo lejos pudo ver fotografías de Hori, además ella pudo sentir su aroma, y se quiso quedar recostada para siempre, pero sintió un olor de comida acercarse al lugar. Al abrirse la puerta confirmo que era Hori con algo de comida para la chica, esta lo miro y le dio una cálida sonrisa la cual sonrojo al chico, el que se acerco a la cama y se sentó del otro lado, dejando la bandeja de comida en un mueble cercano, tomo la mano de Kashima y con la otra su cara y le dijo

-Desde ahora tendrás toda mi atención, solo para ti y por siempre.

Kashima rió y con una voz baja se dijo

-Hori chan sempai, Al fin es capaz de aceptarme como su favorita.

Mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad lo cual le causo risa a Hori y así ambos rieron mientras se servían la comida que el había preparado exclusivamente para ella.

Fin (?

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que este es el fin de esto (? Pero siento que debo terminar con un mini capi donde explique para que Nozaki, pedía la sala de la escuela secretamente (?Ahora mismo tengo mucho sueño para hacerlo xd y debo hacer tarea u_u, así que lo dejare pendiente, en el otro capi habrá horikashi ya después de lo pasado aquí "semanas despues" tambien un poco de waka seo, y la conclusión de Sakura y Nozaki.<strong>  
><strong>Bueno gracias por leer espero les haya gustado ;u; estaré escribiendo el cortito para el final final de esta historia y también los otros que mencione arriba de horikashi uwu por ahora los dejo a la paz Gracias por leer *w*<strong>


End file.
